Herren Clan
The Herren Clan, often known simply as the clan or the clans, were a cultlike family of white supremacists. ''Modus operandi'' Like the Fallen, the Herren Clan were an extended family that included several parahumans and their children alongside unpowered family members.-The Fallen ( A gang of Endbringer cultists. I love the idea of a cult in the Wormverse ) Similar to the Herren Clan, they're a group of families with some members having powers, based around the southern states. They figured out that people with powers tend to have kids with powers, and are making the most of it. This leads to families with strong threads of a particular power type running through them. - Wildbow on Reddit They were a white supremacist group seen as less "serious" and impressive than Empire Eighty-Eight, who they would contribute members to in a bid for recognition. Their ideology involved a lot of talk about "the old ways". There were frequent internal conflicts regarding whether to be organized or reckless and violent.Rune is a tertiary member of Othala's family - the which is part of a group that's informally known as 'the clan', or the Herren Clan. Second cousin to Othala, really. Her parents weren't so into the ideas that the family was pushing, and broke away, but Rune's childhood rebellion dragged her back, and she ultimately connected with an uncle after her parents hit some financial difficulty at the same time that Rune hit some snags with the law. Her uncle spoiled her quite a bit, encouraged her more reckless behavior, and brought her along on some stuff that ultimately got her sent to juvie. Lacking the ability to adjust or hold back in the midst of a diverse juvie population, she got segregated and ultimately triggered and broke out. Her uncle connected her to Kaiser, who brought her and her family to Brockton Bay and helped them financially (putting her in the Towers.) The Herren Clan wants to be a serious organization, but isn't quite there. Every person they can commit to a more serious group like Kaiser, though, gives them more legitimacy and support, and pushes them toward being a stronger organization. This creates a sort of friction within the group that has some people trying to be organized, and others pushing for more reckless violence and conflict in hopes of getting more triggers or just being seen as 'good soldiers.' Lots of talk of 'old ways', with meetings called 'moots', among other things. Other supremacist groups can join the clan through marriage, but breaking in seriously is hard, requiring years of membership, marriage to solidify the deal, having children and getting them involved, and proving one's own worth. This makes it hard for undercovers to break in. Given the number of warring minor factions, the effect drives a lot of recruitment - one family might well want to reach out to guys further south or west to bulk up their own forces and better push their own agendas. - Wildbow on Reddit Structure Other white supremacists could join the clan, but this took time and required arranged marriages.Colony 15.3 History Background Rune's parents succeeded in breaking away from the clan, but she returned to them in a fit of teenage rebellion. Her crimes with the clan and resulting imprisonment resulted in her trigger event. Eventually her parents were persuaded to return in exchange for financial support. At some point a major meeting of the clan was attacked by some parahumans. One made it through to attack Othala, who triggered. Someone, possibly an unpowered Victor, knocked out the assailant.Othala's power grants powers. It does so by means of a striker venue (touch) and it's a positive relationship. She was being supported by a variety of powers when she triggered due to a pointed and immediate, in-her-face physical threat. The clan was attacked, possibly during a moot, a big meeting of multiple branches of the family/organization. Someone came after her, and despite everything, all the power around her, fighting off the other enemies, this guy wasn't stopped. He had a weapon or grabbed her and scared her. Good enough for a second generation trigger. I imagine that after that point, during the usual 'trigger visions' blackout, that someone (an unpowered Victor?) knocked out the assailant. - Othala's Trigger event According to Tattletale, Victor was intending to marry a member of the clan in order to secure his place. He genuinely loved her, but something happened to the girl. Othala was the replacement. Post-Leviathan After E88 split into two groups, the clans maintained connections with the Chosen.“Empire Eighty-Eight? They sound familiar.” “They had a presence for a while. A few years back they broke up into two other groups. The Pure and Fenrir’s Chosen.” “Ah. I know the Chosen. They were linked to the Clans, I think?” “Yes. The Clans spread out across multiple cities, and would funnel anyone who got powers over to the Empire Eighty-Eight core group, back before Leviathan broke the group’s back. They were a background element in my childhood and cape career.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.2 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Running away from ever-collapsing Brockton Bay Victor and Rune return to the Clans. They are not welcomed there.You were ‘fine’ when we went back to the Clans and the new leadership treated us like dirt and blamed us for what happened in Empire Eighty-Eight.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.z Post-Gold Morning They survived the end of the world.Daybreak 1.1 They participated in the Mathers Compound Defense. Members were introduced to Mama Mathers and sent against the various villains and heroes that were set against the Fallen. Members *Rune, her parents and uncle. *Othala *Othala's unnamed cousinColony 15.3 *VictorColony 15.3So what unfolds is that E88 probably taps the clans - the organization of families and groups that Othala and Victor were drawn from. They tap Gesellschaft, and borrow a few top-of-the-line capes, and they put up a good fight. - Excerpt from a comment by Wildbow on Reddit Trivia *Had the Elite tried to take over Brockton Bay, the Herrens were one group that E88 might have drawn more soldiers from to try and maintain control. *Had Kaiser not been killed by Leviathan, he and some of his followers might have moved to Boston to escape Coil's Organization, with the clan members among those who would stay behind in Brockton Bay.The 'clans' remain in the city. The more aggressive white supremacists with ties to local and nearby families and powers band together, try to stick it out, and ultimately get hammered by the various local forces and splinter. The elements (of Rune, Othala, Victor, Hookwolf, et al) that don't leave remain as solo agents. Hookwolf might drop the white supremacist thing entirely. - 4arfdp What if ... (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2016-03-17) Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Nazi Groups